The Avatar of Konoha
by Kento-hish17
Summary: Summary inside because fanfiction's limit is stupid.


A/N: Another new story! And another new crossover! This is a Naruto x Avatar: The Last Airbender crossover, where Naruto will be trained by Aang and the avatars before him, the Rikudou Sennin, and Kyuubi. Naruto will bend the elements and kick gratuitous amounts of ass!

5 year old Naruto is beaten by a mob of villagers and ninja. He ends up in his mind, where he meets Kyuubi, but he also meets 2 other spirits. The first one is Avatar Aang, who tells Naruto he is there because he is the next Avatar. The second spirit is the Sage of Six Paths who tells Naruto he is there because he is his reincarnation. After some talking they all agree that Naruto should go to the spirit world so that he can train without anyone holding him back. So for 10 years Naruto is trained and raised in the Spirit world before he goes back. He is trained by all of the Avatars in the art of bending, while the Sage trains him in the arts of the Ninja, The arts of Sage, and to master the Rinnegan. The Kyuubi teaches him how to use her chakra and some Ninja and Sage arts. Naruto is also trained by many of the spirits of the Spirit World. Watch out Ninja World because Naruto the Avatar Sage is here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin.

Konohagakure no Sato, the strongest village in the Elemental Nations since the Third Great Shinobi War. 5 years ago, it was besieged upon by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the bijuu, and the Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to defeat it. But this was only half the story, as in actuality, he sealed it within the only child born that night: his son, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. His wife, Uzumaki Kushina, died shortly after childbirth, from fatigue and blood loss because they were attacked by a masked man who released the Kyuubi upon the village, so Naruto grew up alone. While no one knew he became the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, the newly reinstated Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, rather stupidly announced his status in the council room, to collective negative results.

**(Flashback)**

"Kill the demon!"

"Finish the Yondaime's job!"

"We can't let the Kyuubi live any longer!"

These and many other things were silenced by a flood of killer intent from the Sandaime, who was currently holding the sleeping baby in his arms, a small tuft of blonde hair on his little head and three whisker marks on his chubby cheeks. "Enough! I decree a law where no one outside of this room shall know of Naruto-kun's status, and anyone who speaks of it to someone who doesn't already know will be punished with death! Do I make myself clear?!" He yelled, earning nods of fear from the Civilian Council. The Shinobi Council, on the other hand, were completely sympathetic for the poor boy, as the clan heads were all dear friends of the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, and they petitioned to adopt the orphan into their clans, only to be shot down by the Civilian's, as since he isn't a shinobi, he is under their jurisdiction, not the Shinobi Council. Damn loopholes. As such, young Naruto's childhood was a living hell of ostracism, hatred, glares, and neglect. And Hiruzen couldn't do a damn thing about it except visit the boy once a month and take him out for ramen. Again, Hiruzen damned the Civilian Council.

**(Flashback End)**

Uzumaki Naruto was walking through the village of Konoha, heading home after another visit to Ichiraku's, his stomach full of the gift from Kami know as ramen, a stupid grin on his face. It fell when he sensed the steadily growing mob of angry villagers closing in on him. Looking discreetly over his shoulder, he saw quite a sizeable crowd of civilians and even a few shinobi stalking him, brandishing weapons. He slowly picked up his pace, only for the villagers to break out in full run, chasing him as he weaved through the village, trying desperately to outrun them, but he was only 5; his legs could only carry him so fast. Unfortunately, he ended up taking a wrong turn, and ended up in a dead end. Quickly turning around to try to escape out the only exit, his hopes were dashed to pieces when the mob blocked his only escape. Backing up until he felt solid brick, Naruto cried silently, not bothering to try to reason with them, that he was only a little boy. That didn't work last year, or the year before, so it won't work now. He resigned himself to his painful fate.

**(One hour later)**

Naruto lay in the dead end alley, a bloodied heap of pain as the mob funneled out of the alleyway, leaving him to suffer from his beating. He slowly lost consciousness, darkness taking him.

**(Mindscape)**

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

"Ugh, someone tighten that faucet; that's the kind of torture not even those retarded civlians could think of." Naruto groaned as he slowly woke up in what appeared to be a sewer. Looking around, scowling at the prospect of said civilians having thrown him in the sewer. Standing up and walking towards the only source of light, a dull red glow in the distance, Naruto found himself in front of a huge gate, a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' where the keyhole should be. Beyond the gate was a pair of huge crimson eyes, black slits, staring at him mirthfully.

To his right, he saw a blonde man with rippled eyes, samurai armor like the Shodaime, a necklace of six tomoe, and red horns poking out from under his hair. To his left was a boy who could be no older than thirteen in orange robes with a wooden necklace with three swirls on it and an arrow on his bald head and tops of his hands.

"Uh..." was Naruto's first thing to say. He had no idea where he was, who these people were, or why he was here.

**"Nice to see you here, kit." **A voice beyond the bars said, possibly belonging to the pair of crimson eyes. **"But I wish it was under better circumstances." **It added, sounding mournful. The pair of visible men frowned, sharing its somber attitude for a while.

**"He's right, Naruto-kun; I wish you were here under better conditions. These civilians are idiots." **The armored man added.

"It seems the heart of the Fire Nation beats within this 'Land of Fire', for these people show no remorse for their actions." The bald boy added.

"Uh can someone please explain to me what the heck you are talking about? And who are you people? Why am I here? _Where _is here?" Naruto barraged them with questions.

The bald boy chuckled. "I remember when I used to act like that. Kurama, if you will." He gestured towards the crimson orbs in the darkness behind the bars.

**"Indeed. Well kit..." **The voice started, as the eyes moved, the body they're attached to moving forward into the light, showing an orange-furred towering fox, nine tails waving behind him lazily.

"Y-you're th-the... Kyuubi..." Naruto stuttered as he stepped back, intimidated by the great demon.

**"And just to add on to your mindfuck, I'm the Rikudou Sennin, and you are my incarnation, thus you have the doujutsu Rinnegan." **The armored man added mirthfully.

"And I'm Aang, the Avatar, and you will be the next Avatar." the bald boy added.

Looking between the three figures, Naruto's brain tried to process what he was just told, until he finally passed out, his brain fried.

"...We did that on purpose, didn't we?" Aang asked the remaining two conscious people.

Both nodded. Aang sighed. "Somebody wake him up." he asked.

The Rikudou Sennin walked over to Naruto and squished Naruto's nose, causing him to snap awake, gasping for air. "Aah! What the hell?!" Naruto yelled.

The Sennin merely chuckled at him. **"Sorry, Naruto-kun, but we needed you awake." **He explained.

Naruto merely glared at him, then sighed, holding his head and muttering to himself 'Its just a dream' over and over.

"Naruto, this is no dream, you are indeed the container of the Kyuubi, the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths, and my successor." Aang explained seriously.

Pinching himself to snap him out of this dream, finding this was all real, and decided to listen to him.

Aang explained what happened five years ago, how the Yondaime, his _father_, sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, the Rikudou Sennin's consciousness within the bijuu through his history with the nine bijuu when they were one being, and Aang was here through the Spirit world. Naruto resented his father at first, but understood that if he couldn't do it with his own son, how could he ask someone else to damn their child to a life as a jinchuriki.

Aang then explained how they collectively planned to bring Naruto for training in the Spirit World for ten years, just in time for him to graduate from the Shinobi Academy. Deciding anywhere would be better than this hellhole full of bigoted idiots out for his blood, Naruto agreed to the trip to the Spirit World, especially when Aang mentioned his parents and ancestors would all be there.

Naruto's body in the physical world glowed blue, then disappeared in a flash of light, and his journey and training in the Spirit World began.

**(Ten years later)**

Izumo and Kotetsu were _boooooored._

Gate duty was such _bullshit_. All they did was stand in some booth, signing people in and out, nothing excited happening.

That is until one particular huff of boredom from the bandanna-wearing Chuunin apparently signaled the arrival of one Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. In a crashing beam of light, said blonde appeared, standing tall and proud, especially tall.

The ten years in the Spirit World were exceptionally kind to him, as he grew into a tall, lean man of a boy, toned muscle hidden under his clones, all baby fat gone from his angular face. He was the spitting image of his father, two blonde bangs framing his face as he smiled his foxy grin towards the two Chuunin, showing his longer-than-average canines. He wore a white trench coat with orange flames licking at the bottom, just like his father. "Gentlemen." Naruto greeted, his voice noticeably deeper as he walked passed the gobsmacked pair, signing his name on the clipboard, then disappearing in a flash of yellow.

He appeared in the Hokage Tower, busting the door open with a flying kick, scaring the Sandaime into thinking Maito Gai finally got a change in fashion sense, but was still his awkward self. Upon noticing the blonde hair, blue eyes, white trench coat with orange flames, he immediately thought Minato had somehow come back from the dead. But upon looking closer, seeing the whisker marks, he could only conclude one thing. "Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto gave a thumbs up, answering his question with a foxy grin. "Damn right, jii-san! And I know you confused me with my father." Naruto said, enjoying the shocked face on Sarutobi's face.

With a silent order and a string of hand seals, the room glowing blue, Hiruzen ordered Naruto to explain how he knew about his father, where he's been for the past ten years, and why he has a doujutsu he's never seen before except in a myth.

Naruto sighed and spent the next hour explaining to his jii-san _everything_; his attack ten years ago meeting the Kyuubi, the Rikudou Sennin, and someone named Aang, an 'Avatar', and his subsequent journey to the Spirit World for training in this art called 'bending' and learning how to use his doujutsu, the Rinnegan. He also decided to give his jii-san the shock of his life, showing him his fix paths.

With a string of handseals Hiruzen recognized for the Kuchiyose, Naruto summoned six people he never thought he would see again.

Standing before him, in front of Naruto, stood Senju Hashirama, Tobirama, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina and Mito, and Hatake Sakumo. But all their eyes were the same as Naruto's, grey-purple and rippled.

"M-Minato-kun... Kushina-chan... Sensei's... Mito-sama... Sakumo-kun... H-how?" Hiruzen whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

Naruto explained his journeys in the Spirit World, and his training under these people, the Shodaime because the Rinnegan allowed him power over the sub-elements, including Wood Release, the Nidaime for greater teachings in Suiton, his own parents just to keep them close and let them live aside their son, and to learn techniques they may have left him, his mother and ancestor Mito helping him control the Kyuubi's, Kurama, youkai, which he mentioned he could fully control now, and he and Kurama were the best of friends, and Sakumo as a peace treaty between him and Kakashi. While the son of the White Fang didn't hate him, he was indifferent, and Naruto could always use a nii-san. With their connection to his Rinnegan, they could live as his 'paths', six bodies specializing in one ability each. He explained his father was his Deva Path, the elemental user, and the one with gravity manipulation, his mother the Human Path, the Shodaime his Naraka Path, the Nidaime his Asura, Mito his Preta Path, and Sakumo his Animal Path.

All seven people could swear Hiruzen wasn't breathing after this influx of information. The Shodai, Nidai, and Yondaime Hokage's snickering quietly that he looked so fucking old, the former and latter's wives giggling for the same, Sakumo just happy to be alive, as Naruto explained to him his suicide was unnecessary, as he was told his son followed the philosophy of 'those who abandon their friends are lower than scum.'

Deciding to leave jii-san to his devices, since he didn't seem to be moving, Naruto left with his paths, letting them stretch their legs around the village, enjoying the gobsmacked visages of passersby that the esteemed Hokage's lived once again. Naruto asked around for Kakashi, actually getting answers since most were too shocked to see him as the 'Kyuubi brat', the women noticing but not caring, as they blushed heavily at his handsome face, and made his way to the Memorial Stone, finding Kakashi staring at it depressingly.

"You know, son, if you keep frowning like that, you'll develop wrinkles like your old man." Sakumo chastised his son jokingly.

Kakashi stiffened, at first thinking he was just hearing voices, but he slowly turned around and saw his father. Bringing his hands together, he attempted to dispel a genjutsu, only to find it didn't work. Lifting his headband to show his Sharingan eye, and attempting to dispel it again. "Kai!" Nothing. "Kai!" Again, nothing. "Kai, kai, kai, dammit..." He said, tears falling freely from his eyes as he fell to his knees. "T-Tou-san..." He whispered, as Sakumo embraced him in a hug, letting him cry in joy that his father was alive and here.

Smiling softly at the scene before them, Naruto and company decided to leave them to any conversation they might share.

Naruto decided to leave Kushina and Mito to their 'girl time', as Hashirama and Minato dubbed it, and they looked up at the Hokage Monument.

"...Did I really look that fat?" The first, second, and fourth Hokage's all said out loud at the same time, stroking their own chins. Looking towards each other, they laughed together. They decided to get a drink together, leaving Naruto to do his own thing, as said blonde walked towards a training ground to get his nerves loose for his career as a shinobi.

Walking to the center of the training field, Naruto calmed his breathing. Suddenly thrusting both fists to his sides, then front and back, Naruto created thin waves of the four elements crashing in the cardinal directions, conjuring the materials for waterbending through his sheer chakra and chakra control thanks to Tobirama Senju and his own insane water affinity. Bringing his right index and middle fingers up, he took a horse stance, arcing the lightning crackling around his fingers from one side to the other, then to his center as he concentrated, the sheer power ruffling his clothes and hair. Suddenly thrusting towards the sky, lightning show from his fingers, booming with a thunderclap and spreading violently in the air, scaring the living shit out of anyone who could hear, which would be the entire village, unknowingly breaking the Sandaime out of his stupor.

Kicking his foot back, a chair of rock popped up, and he sat down in it, getting comfortable. Willing the chair to take him home, Naruto slid through the entire village in a chair, using Earthbending, until he made it home.

The Avatar was reincarnated in Naruto, the new Rikudou Sennin, and he brought friends.

End Ch. 1

So, whaddya think? This was another challenge, and I have at least seven more, so look for those. Not much else to say.

Ja ne!


End file.
